


You're even weirder than I imagined

by Drakojana



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti has a cat, Chica is here too, Comedy, M/M, Neighbors, Occult, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: Rumours about Anti go around the neighbourhood. Mark is about to find out what the hell is wrong with this guy.





	You're even weirder than I imagined

**Author's Note:**

> when will I stop writing antimark? Probably on my funeral.  
> It's weird and I don't know where the idea came from but it's done.

Mark stared through his kitchen window at the house right next to his as he was sitting and drinking his afternoon coffee. Lately, there'd been more and more strange rumours going around in the neighbourhood about the man who lived next door.

The raven-haired man had seen him a couple of times and he never struck him as odd. Sure, his wardrobe seemed to consist mostly out of black clothes and he was regularly dying his hair bright green. But that didn't mean he was weird or untrustworthy. Still, Mark was forced to overhear the mothers and grandmas from the area gossip about the man whenever they dragged him into their conversations.

The half-Asian man talked with his neighbour maybe once or twice. The only unusual thing about him so far was the name he'd picked while introducing himself. He'd narrowed his green eyes as he said that Mark could call him "Anti". The raven-haired man had made fun of it but the other hadn't been in the joking mood back then. He was never interested in small talk either and he generally rarely left his house.

So when Mark spotted the front door of the building open, he put down his coffee and walked up to the window. He saw a head topped off with a shock of green hair poke out and shortly after something else darted out of the house. As the raven-haired man's windows in the living room were open, he heard his neighbour curse aloud.

"Come back here, ya little fuck!"

Mark couldn't help but snort. Whatever had escaped Anti's clutches was small and black. It ran towards the street but stopped before an incoming car could hit it. The half-Asian observed as the animal - most likely a cat - changed the direction of its mad dash. The green-haired man ran out of his house to chase it, still yelling at it to stop. Though the raven-haired man wasn't sure whether he was hearing English anymore.

To help his neighbour Mark decided to leave his own house. Perhaps he'd be able to catch his pet before it hid somewhere. As he walked towards the door, Chica's head perked up and she stuck her tongue out in an act of happy panting. He smiled at her before stepping out.

"Wait here, girl. I'm going to be right ba-"

He couldn't even finish the sentence because the familiar ball of dark fur took the opportunity to run right into his house. Upon seeing the other animal, Mark's dog started barking and joined the chase, kicking the carpet with her back legs.

Soon enough Anti showed up at his doorstep, still mumbling out strange curses.

" _Sutneviv sutlus, etsis!_ "

He was mumbling them now and Mark wondered what sort of language that was supposed to be. But thankfully, he didn't forget how to speak English.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"I didn't know you had a cat." He decided to somehow start a conversation. The smaller animal was currently stuck on his shelf hissing and trying to swat Chica away as the dog stood up on her back legs, constantly barking at the other pet.

"A cat?" The green-haired man gave Mark a weird look as he approached the animals. "Oh. Right, I guess he looks like one."

Chica almost instantly turned all of her attention towards him and growled in a warning. The half-Asian man cocked an eyebrow, he'd never seen his dog act this way, even towards a stranger.

"Calm down, girl. It's just the neighbour, you've seen him before."

Chica didn't seem to care about her owner's words as she raised her voice, barking loudly and laying her ears down. The cat was sitting on the shelf, staring at his own owner with a bored look.

Anti scoffed and lowered his voice as he spoke the next words.

" _Sinac sov, ecat_."

As soon as the words reached the dog's ears, Chica stopped making any noise whatsoever. She whimpered and walked away with her tail curled between her legs. The green-eyed man didn't spare her a single glance as he stretched his arms out towards the cat and the animal jumped right into his hold.

"What… What was that?" Mark stood there, mouth open in amazement and shock. "Are you some sort of animal charmer?"

Anti gave him a sharp laughter in response.

"If I were, that annoying hellspawn wouldn't try to run away."

The raven-haired man had heard weirder ways to call a cat. But in the moment he somehow didn't find it funny. The next words slipped out of his mouth sooner than he could stop them.

"You know there are suspicious rumours going around the neighbourhood about you, right?"

All the time Mark couldn't see the other's face as he was standing with his back turned to him. But when he heard the question, he turned around and the half-Asian took a step back as he saw Anti's eyes. The sclera had turned ink black and the green irises appeared to be glowing.

"Rumours? Is that all they are?"

The raven-haired man wasn't sure how to react. Maybe the other was wearing contact lenses and he just hadn't noticed before. Or maybe he was staring at some demon from the depths of hell. He cursed the fact that both options seemed so plausible yet so ridiculous in his mind.

"Y-yeah?" He replied hesitantly. "You just stay holed up in your house a lot and you know how the old ladies like to talk bad about somebody who won't socialise with them…"

Anti took a step towards Mark and the half-Asian took another step back to maintain the distance between them. Mark thought he saw the cat in the other's arms stare intently into his eyes as well. That was crazy.

"And what about you? What do you think of me?" The green-haired man was grinning now.

"M-me?" The raven-haired man really didn't want to say what he had in mind. It was basically accusing his neighbour of being insane.

"Come on, be honest," Anti prompted. "I'm curious what's on my cute neighbour's mind."

Mark swallowed thickly as his back hit the wall. He ran out of the space and the green-eyed man was only getting closer.

"I'd really rather not say it…"

Again, the green-haired man's voice dropped as he spoke.

"I know you stare at me through the windows, Mark. I see you doing it quite often."

The half-Asian felt his stomach drop. He thought nobody knew about his creepy habit. Because if he had to be honest with himself, he liked to try and take a peek into his neighbour's house. It was always so dark inside and he never really succeeded with that so he guessed he could get away with it. That didn't seem to be the case anymore.

"H-how?"

"Ah-ah," Anti chided. "I've asked a question first."

 His smile was so unnerving at this point. And Mark had no choice but to say it.

"I-I… I think you're uh… an… oc-occultist?" He gave the other a crooked smile, hoping this could be turned into one big joke.

At first, it appeared to be going smoothly. The green-eyed man burst out with a giggle, throwing his head back in an amusement.

"Would you look at that, Darky! He's almost right!" He looked at the cat in his arms, who still kept his gaze on Mark.

"W-what?" The raven-haired man's voice cracked and it came out as a squeak. He wasn't scared, really. But it was all so strange and unbelievable. "You can't tell me-"

Anti took a deep breath once his laughter died down a bit. His voice turned quite high-pitched once he was in a good mood.

"Now, your own question! This little furball keeps an eye on you to make sure you don't get too suspicious." To accentuate his words, Anti shook the cat in his arms. "When I'm not talking with Darky, that is."

"Who the hell is Darky? Your cat?" Mark furrowed his eyebrows. This was all so confusing but he couldn't help but feel intrigued.

"No!" The green-haired man growled but quickly regained his composure. "This thing doesn't have a name, it's just a demon that's convenient for communication."

"… Right." The raven-haired man glanced at the cat. It blinked back and yawned.

"Darky, or, well, Dark, is someone people like you call Satan."

There was so much bullshit Mark could take before hiding his face in his hands.

"You… You weirdo," he mumbled. "I expected you to be odd but not in this way."

"You don't believe me, do you?" Anti scoffed.

"You've literally just told me you talk to Satan through a cat. A demon cat."

"Are you going to tell the old ladies about it?" The green-eyed man quirked an eyebrow and gave him a toothy grin. "They surely won't take you for the crazy one here."

"Just… take your stupid pet out of here." Mark pointed at the door. "My head hurts."

"Well, if you ever want to visit me, go ahead. I wouldn't mind having you as a guest." Anti shrugged and walked out. But before he left completely, he added, "Thanks."

"For what?" The raven-haired man gave him a look of annoyance.

"If I ever need a nice gullible guy for a human sacrifice I know where to look."

The green-haired man stuck his tongue out and went back to his own house.

Mark went back to the kitchen, where a cold mug of coffee was patiently waiting for him. He took one sip and looked at Anti's house. After a couple of minutes, a silhouette showed up in the window and waved.

Mark drew the curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> Reversed Latin phrases:  
> Sutneviv sutlus, etsis - Siste, sultus viventus! - Stay, foolish creature!  
> Sinac sov, ecat. - Tace, vos canis. - Shut up, you dog.
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Also come over and talk with me on my tumblr, [**mantianti**](http://mantianti.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
